


i wanna ruin our friendship, we should be lovers instead

by tomlinrimmed



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Best Friends, Cunnilingus, F/F, Fingerfucking, Friends to Lovers, Genderbending, Genderswap, Oral Sex, ZAYN AND NIALL ARE CHICKS, well that gives it all AWAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:35:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlinrimmed/pseuds/tomlinrimmed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cis-girl!Ziall AU. Niall wants pink hair, and Zayn thinks that Niall is the best thing in the entire world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i wanna ruin our friendship, we should be lovers instead

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiii i've never written girlxgirl smut before but i mean you gotta try right. yeah, okay. Well, this is un-beta'd and i suck so i'm sorry for any mistakes please ignore them. I'll edit this sometime. But yeah please enjoy and tell me what you think!
> 
> my tumblr is donnapinciottiofficial!

"Hey, Ni. What’s go-" Zayn is interrupted by the sight of her best friend sitting on the sink so she can see in the mirror, hands covered in pink hair dye as she applies it to the bangs of her short, blonde hair. "Hey." The obviously occupied girl chirps, smiling before taking her bottom lip between her teeth with her eyebrows knitted together. "So, you’re dying your hair?" Niall replies to Zayn with a "Yep!" before a bit of hair dye slips off of her hand and down onto the shirt she is wearing which just happens to be Zayn’s. "Hey, let me help you." She says quickly, letting her bag slip off of her shoulder to the floor as she walks over. She takes the bowl that Niall had put the hair dye in, crinkling her nose at the thought of getting dye all over her hands.   
"Didn’t you get like, one of those little brush things when you bought the dye?"

Niall shakes her head and shrugs. “Just a little dye. Don’t be a wimp.” She grins and giggles, wiggling her eyebrows at Zayn jokingly. Zayn snorts and shakes her head, dipping her hand into the dye before pressing her fingers into Niall’s hair. “So why pink?” She asks, glancing up at Niall in the mirror before looking back down at her hair. “Dunno. Wanted change, thought it would look cool.” Nodding, Zayn gets more dye, lathering the rest of Niall’s hair before away and observing. 

“I think you already got most of it before I got her, so.” Niall smiles and turns around to face Zayn, who leans against the wall. “Do you think it’ll look good?” Smiling, Zayn nods, her voice soft when she answers. “Yeah. It will look great.” The smile that is on Niall’s face widens, her cheeks red and Zayn’s legs feel a little weak because fuck, how could someone be such a dork yet still be so cute?

While biting her lip so she doesn’t smile too big, Zayn pulls her back of cigarettes out of her pocket, raising an eyebrow at Niall. “Yeah you can smoke in her. Greg’s at his friend’s and Dad has to work late tonight.” Zayn nods, taking one out and putting it between her lips. She digs in her back pocket, pulling out a lime green lighter that has a little heart with a badly written “Love ya Z !” and a tiny “NH” on it. Niall watches Zayn intently while she lights her cigarette, takes a deep drag and exhales it. Niall smirks and juts her hand out, making Zayn tsk before handing it to her because unfortunately Zayn would do anything to see her smile. 

“You’re gonna start smoking sometime, y’know. With how much you have me share mine with you.” Niall rolls her eyes before putting the cigarette between her soft, light pink lips and takes a drag. She hands cigarette back while letting the smoke fall past her lips.

Zayn can’t help but watch her for a moment, her dark brown eyes tracing over Niall’s blue ones, her pretty lips, and smooth, golden skin. And yeah, Zayn had seen pretty girls before and knew she herself was pretty, but no one compared to Niall or to her long eyelashes, her soft features, her blonde hair, everything about her.

"Reckon I should wash this shit out of my hair, right?" is what pulls Zayn out of her trance, blinking a few times before her eyebrows knit together and she nods, licking her lips. "Yeah, you’re probably right." Niall nods, jumping off of her seat on the sink, turning around and putting her head under the faucet. "C’mon then. You’re gonna help me rinse it out, right?" Her voice is calm, like it’s normal enough to assume that Zayn will help her and well, of course she knows that, because it’s the truth.

Zayn throws the little bit of the cigarette that she had left into the toliet before she walks up behind Niall, turning the water on and then pressing her fingertips into Niall’s hair, pushing the bright pink muck out of her hair. The water is turning pink and Zayn can’t help but to think about how it is almost the color of NIall’s lips, since Niall is always on her mind. “Holy shit, it’s so pink.” Zayn declares, reaching over to grab the conditioner and pour it into Niall’s hair. She starts to knead it in, making her wet hair feel soft like it always does.

Once she’s done getting all of the pink dye out of Niall’s hair, she goes to pull her hands out but Niall hurriedly mumbles a, “It feels so nice.” and well, that’s all Zayn needs to convince her self to keep doing it. She presses her finger tips into Niall’s scalp, massaging the pads of them against it. Niall lets out an almost moan, and the image of her eyes closed and head thrown back for her makes her bite her lip hard and pull her hands away.

“Let’s see how it looks.” Zayn says, patting her back excitedly. When Niall turns and Zayn sees her new bright pink hair, she can’t help but smile wide and think about how fucking cute she looks. “I love it. It’s perfect.” Zayn states and Niall beams, turning around and gasping when she sees it. “It’s great, it will look even better dry,” she says, smiling at Zayn through the mirror, “Go make us some popcorn and I’ll dry my hair. I’ll be right down.” She grins at Zayn before she grabs the blow dryer, plugging it and starts to dry her hair.

Zayn walks into the kitchen, putting a bag of popcorn in the microwave and then leaning against the counter while she waits for it to finish cooking. She toys with her phone for a couple minutes, taking the bag of popcorn from it’s spot in the microwave and opening the bag, pouring it into a big bowl. She can hear Niall’s footsteps as she walks from the bathroom to the kitchen in the distance and she turns just as she ends up in the doorway of the room.

When Zayn sees her, she feels like her heart fell to her stomach and her brain got up and turned around in her head. “Wow.” is all she can say because it’s like she’s overwhelmed with /Niall/ in the best way. She looked so good with her short, bubblegum colored hair and she had even taken the time to put on a thin layer of eyeliner and mascara, making her blue eyes pop even more. Niall’s grin is wide as she says, “Like it?” and Zayn can’t help but blurt out a “You look beautiful.”, causing blood to rush to Niall’s cheeks and she giggles, biting her lip. Zayn’s cheeks get hot as well before she somehow musters up the courage to say more. “Like, amazingly beautiful. Like. I’m. I..I love you.”

The room gets quiet, the air gets heavy, and Niall hasn’t said anything but Zayn wants to punch herself in the face. Niall’s eyes are wide and watching Zayn, her face staying completely still in shock. Zayn bites her lip and turns quickly, starting to walk away but stop once she hears Niall’s voice. “I love you too.” Turning quickly, Zayn looks at her with wide eyes and her jaw hanging open a bit. “What?”

Niall grins at her and grabs her shirt, pulling her towards her. “I. Love you.” She smiles wide before pressing her lips to Zayn’s, moving her arms to wrap around her neck. Zayn’s eyes widen before she lets them shut, relishing in the feeling of Niall’s soft lips pressed to hers. The kiss is gentle, Niall’s fingering tangling in Zayn’s hair as their lips move together. Zayn wraps her arms around Niall’s waist, pulling her closer so that their bodies are pressed together. Niall’s tongue swipes across Zayn’s bottom lip and Zayn’s tongue soon meets her, pressing together in a way that made Zayn feel like she was high.

Zayn’s hands move up, rubbing under Niall’s shirt and against her warm, smooth skin. Niall whimpers at her touch, pressing her body into it before pulling away, panting. “Touch me more,” she pleads, leaning forward and pressing her lips to Zayn’s neck. “Please.”

How could Zayn say no to that?

Zayn takes her hand to Niall’s ass, groping it as she leans forward and presses her mouth to Niall’s neck. She lets her teeth sink into the skin and Niall lets out a small moan. Zayn can’t help but imagine Niall with her eyes closed and head thrown back against a pillow, legs around Zayn's head while she digs her finger nails into her scalp.

"Fuck, you're so perfect." She breathes against Niall's soft cheek, presses open mouthed kiss down to her jaw, letting her teeth graze over it. She hears Niall's breath catch in her throat, feeling the blue eyed girl drag her finger nails up her hips. "Christ, Zayn." Niall mutters, taking deep breaths before pulling away and grabbing Zayn's wrist. "Let's go to my room."

Zayn bites her lip, lets Niall drag her up the steps and into her room. Niall is quick to pin Zayn against the door once she closes it, pressing their mouths together while one of her hands gropes Zayn's breast roughly. A moan slips from Zayn's mouth into Niall's before they pull apart, both of them breathing heavily. They stare at each other for a moment, brown eyes pouring into blue. A smirk grows across Zayn's face and she slides her knee between Niall's legs, pressing it up against her crotch. Niall's eye widen a bit, mouth falling slightly open at the sudden contact.

"Mm, you like that?" Zayn almost purrs into Niall's ear, pressing her knee up harder. "Think I could get you off like this? From you rubbing against my leg?" Niall takes her bottom lip between her teeth, letting her body go limp so that her head is resting on Zayn's shoulder. Her hips grind down against Zayn's knee, small moans being breathed onto Zayn's skin. 

Zayn can't really believe how fucking hot this is; having Niall grind against her leg, having Niall so close, hearing Niall moan because of her. "Let me eat you out, baby." Zayn whispers into the blue eyed girl's ear before taking it between her teeth, nibbling on it. Breath catches in Niall's through before she nods,pulling Zayn's hands so she'll follow her to the end of her bed. Biting her lip, Niall pushes her shorts down, tugging her (Zayn's) shirt off and dropping them to the ground. She bites her lip, cheeks reddening as she nudges Zayn. "Get naked, you twat." but Zayn needs a minute to let her eyes trace over Niall. 

She is shocked that she isn't drooling at the sight of Niall naked, not taking a minute to even doubt that Niall didn't wear a bra or underwear. And yeah, Zayn has seen Niall naked before but it was never like this, never for Zayn. "You're so fucking beautiful, Ni." Her voice is breathless which isn't really that shocking because she's in fucking awe of Niall's smooth, milky skin, and her figure, simple yet overwhelmingly beautiful and well if that wasn't a perfect way to describe Niall, Zayn wasn't quite sure was is.  
Zayn presses a kiss to her hips, tugging her tank top up off of her body. Niall bites her lips and reaches down, helping her pull her pants off while Zayn yanks at her bra. "Can't wait to taste you." Zayn says once she's naked, pushing Niall down on the bed. She dips her head down, nipping at the younger girl's thigh. Niall squeals, biting her lip as she speads her legs. Smirking, Zayn presses kisses to her thighs, until she gets to her pussy. Niall's breath is heavy as she watches, biting down on her lip. Zayn presses her tongue to Niall's pussy, licking upwards and rubbing against her clit. Niall lets out a sigh, instantly pressing her hips up toward Zayn's tongue. Zayn just chuckles, pressing her hand to Niall's belly and pressing her back down against the bed. She slides her hands underneath Niall, groping her ass with them.

Moaning against her, Zayn drags her tongue against her clit for taking it in her mouth and sucking on it. Niall presses her hand against Zayn's head, using her other to squeeze her own breast. Zayn's nails drag roughly against her ass before Zayn presses her fingers inside of Niall, her tongue continuing to suck on her clit. 

Niall's eyes are squeezed shut as she pants and moans, head back against the pillow while her hand push Zayn more against her pussy. "Fuck, babe. So good." 

Zayn licks faster, flicking her tongue and making Niall squeal and curl her toes. Smirking against Niall, Zayn fucks her fingers deep into her, curling them down against her g-spot and making her gasp and tighten around Zayn's fingers. "More, more. Please." Niall begs, tugging at Zayn's hair and bucking her hips. Zayn licks against her clit faster, adding another finger into Niall's pussy and fucking them into her faster. Niall's moans a soft "yeah.." and grinds her pussy against Zayn's face. 

"Oh, fuck, I'm gonna come!" Niall squeaks, panting and grabbing at her breast. She comes quick, digging her nails into Zayn's scalp and moaning loudly. Zayn keeps licking Niall's slit, moaning at the way Niall tightens around her fingers. Letting out a small "fuck" when she's done, Niall pulls her hand away from Zayn's head. Zayn pulls away, licking Niall's come off of her face while wearing a smirk. Niall is breathless and grinning at Zayn, pulling her down to her and pressing their lips together, slides darting out and sliding against each others.

Niall keeps their lips stick pressed together while pushing Zayn down onto her back and straddling her hips. She pulls away, grinning wide and sitting up. "I wanna taste you." She bites down on her lip, looking at down at Zayn with her big blue eyes. Zayn presses her pussy up against Niall's, both of their breaths hitching. "I really wanna eat you out, Zayn. Wanna make you come, and hear your pretty moans. Fuck, it makes me so wet just thinking about it." She blushes a bit, but wears a confident smirk as she slides her hand down against Zayn's pussy, rubbing two of her fingers against her clit. "So wet for me." Zayn moans, pressing her hips up into Niall's touch. "Feels so good, Ni. Don't stop." 

But she does, making Zayn whine in protest. Niall just laughs, bringing her fingers up to her mouth and sucking them into her lips. Her eyes flutter shut and she moans at the taste, Zayn watches her, breathing heavy and feeling her pussy clench at how fucking hot that it was."You taste so fucking good." Niall sighs once her fingers are out of her mouth, a smirk across her lips. And honestly, Zayn feels like she must be fucking dreaming because this moment is just too fucking perfect to be real. "Be my girlfriend" She blurts out, making Niall's eyes brows knit together. "I thought I was?" Pausing for a moment, they both look at each other and then smile wide, both leaning towards the other to get a kiss.  
They intertwine their bodies, holding each other close as they kiss, while Zayn strokes through Niall's hair and can't help but find herself thinking that pink might just be her new favorite color.

**Author's Note:**

> that could be a joke about zayn being a lesbian or liking niall's hair do you get it aren't i funny okay bye hope you liked it


End file.
